


Consequence

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Jesus Horse finds out that Ronja punched God





	Consequence

Jesus Horse didn’t get angry very often. But when God, his father, told him that the young girl he had carried up to the golden gates had assaulted him, Jesus Horse’s anger grew stronger than anything he had felt before. Immediately, he charged down to the ferry docks and waited for her. Several riders on their horses stopped to stare and point at him, a normal spotted Mustang just standing on the water. To them, he did not appear as an ethereal being.

He waited for her for three days, until she finally arrived. She planned to go to South Hoof to pay a visit to the adorable Welsh Ponies, but was instead met by a very angry looking Mustang instead. His eyes were ablaze and his nostrils flared angrily.

‘Oh, uh… hi there,’ Ronja chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

‘The audacity!’ Jesus Horse spat, stomping a hoof.

’S-Sorry?’ Ronja knew exactly what the Mustang was talking about and she was not looking forward to seeing just how angry he was going to get.

'I took you up to the golden gates thinking that you were going to confess your sins,’ the stallion snarled, 'but instead you abuse my trust and attack God instead!’

The girl’s horse shook his head in discomfort. 'I told you this was a bad idea, Ron,’ Ghost said. There was no smug glint in his eyes now, but rather a crippling fear.

'Shut up, Ghost,’ she snapped, 'well, uh… what can I do ta make it up ta ya?’

'I am not looking for you to “make it up to me”,’ Jesus Horse replied, a little more gently.

'Oh?’

'I just wish to know why you felt the need to punch my father.’

'See, it’s like this,’ Ronja said, 'I really freakin’ like punchin’ people, and I hadn’t done so for a long time, ya know? And what I really wanted to do was to, ah, take on a really big project. I’d heard the stories about ya appearin’ here, and I wanted to see if it was true. I thought ya knew what I was gonna do… ya seemed more than willin’ to help out.’

'I only wished to transport you up to the golden gates,’ Jesus Horse replied, 'I could only see that you wanted to visit God. I do not have the power to see what exactly your quest is.’

'Oh…’

There was an awkward silence for a long while, until the sound of the ferry horn broke through it.

'I must leave,’ Jesus Horse said, looking over his shoulder at the incoming ferry.

'So… I ain’t gonna be… like… shot down with lightning from about, am I?’ Ronja asked, as the Mustang reared up onto his hind legs to propel himself into the sky.

The stallion looked very much done with the girl and snorted in his disdain. 'You mistake my father with the Greek God of Sky and Thunder, Zeus. My father would not attack anyone without a very good reason.’

Ronja was about to reply with some quip about the children in Africa that died of drought, or perhaps the innocent people who had done nothing but good in their lives that were struck down with cancer. But she refrained from doing so, not wanting to be placed upon the apparent hit-list that God may or may not own. 'Oh… okay,’ she said instead.

Jesus Horse looked as though he too was about to say something, but he also refrained. Instead, without a word, he leapt up into the sky and cantered through the clouds, back to his father and his homeland.

Ronja sighed in relief. 'Thought that was the end for us, Ghosty Boy,’ she said, patting his neck and trotting onto the ferry that had now pulled up to the dock in Jesus Horse’s wake.

The Shire snorted crossly. 'Never, ever do that again, Ronja!’ he groused.

Ronja huffed. 'Fine…’ she said.


End file.
